


Undertale: Song Bird

by VioletReaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Dubious Sanity, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: Wren had watched as Frisk went up to Mt. Ebott. When she didn't come back, the Song Bird followed. When she found something of Frisk's at the edge of a child-sized hole, the Song Bird dove in after her. Sure, it was reckless, but little Wren never turned down an adventure. Did that make her crazy... or stupid?Probably a little of both, but I digress.





	1. "Are You Crazy or Stupid, Kid?"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Frisk doesn't come home after visiting Mt. Ebott, it's Wren the Song Bird to the rescue!  
> She should'e seen the talking flower coming.

Wren watched as the small figure of her friend Frisk began to scale Mt. Ebott. It was a massive mountain, and from the old stories the elders had told her, it was where the monsters of old resided.

According to the old stories, humans and monsters had once lived together in harmony. But then, one day, war broke out between the two species. Why? She had asked that, too. Apparently, human souls were powerful things, while it would take at least eight monster souls to equal one human's. If a monster ever got their hands on one, it would give them great and terrible power. Fearing this, the humans waged war against them. Millions of monsters were slain, but not one human soul was taken. The remaining monsters surrendered, and the humans sealed them underground with magic.

It was believed, because of this, that any human who ventured into the Mountain was never seen again.

Wren was not immediately worried. After all, she and Frisk had gone up there many a time before, sometimes together, sometimes alone, but both always came back. Wren usually went up there to stargaze. Frisk went up there for the flowers. It was a lovely place for flower-picking and stargazing, after all. Frisk would be back by the end of the day, or, by the look of those clouds overhead, after the storm finished up. They'd found a nice, deep cave in the mountain near their favorite spot for their respective hobby, and had stocked it with blankets, pillows, cushions, canned food, a cooking pot, several candles, plenty of firewood, and a can opener in case they got stuck there over night. It was pretty damn safe, and they both knew to hide the entry with a special camouflage curtain Wren had made - she still wouldn't tell her younger friend how she made it. Frisk would be fine.

Or so the Song Bird had thought.

The storm that had kicked in at about dinnertime had raged through the night, complete with thunder and lightning. When she awoke the next morning, rubbing the sleep out of her sparkling blue eyes, it was still going strong. Thankfully, the storm subsided after breakfast (around 8 o'clock). All she had to do was wait for Frisk to come home. Doing the math in here head, she knew it took the younger, smaller girl about two hours to get down the mountain safely. It only took Wren one hour, but that was because she always ran and leaped down the mountain. When they descended together, she'd often carry Frisk on her back, and that slowed her down a bit so it ended up taking an hour and a half. Knowing this, she figured her friend would be home around 10 a.m. This would give her plenty of time to get all the tangles out of her "ridiculously" long golden hair.

Hey, she had a reason to keep it so long, but she didn't really talk about it much.

* * *

(2 hour time-skip)

Frisk was not back yet.

Wren sighed impatiently, beginning to worry. She knew Frisk would be back soon, but she was only a 10-year-old, three years younger than she was. What if something happened to her up there and she couldn't get down the mountain? What if she was hurt and couldn't get to their shelter? What if-?

"DAMMIT, I CAN'T TAKE IT!!" the Song Bird nearly shrieked. Pulling on her black turtleneck sweater striped with purple and blue, a diamond emblem in place of a heart, then her hiking boots, she ran out the door, making sure to lock it behind her. "I'MA COMIN', FRISK!!"

It took 30 minutes to make it to the base of the mountain, and with her level of determination to make sure her dearest friend was safe, she was nearly racing up the jagged peaks, scanning everywhere for any sign of the younger girl's presence. The shelter was unoccupied, and nowhere along their trail had she seen hide or sweater of her. She soon reached the flower-picking and stargazing site, and her heart sunk at the sight.

The flowers that grew so beautifully there had been ravaged by the wind and rain, and by the looks of it, several bolts of lightning had stuck, as there were burnt patches here and there.

But what drew her eyes most was the massive hole in the middle of the ground, and Frisk's backpack sitting beside it. It only took a second for her to put together the pieces as to what happened, and she face-palmed in a mix of berating herself for waiting so long and worry for her friend. "Dammit, Frisk," she groaned. "You better not be dead!" Without further hesitation, or much consideration for her own safety, she jumped in. "GERONIMO!!!" She fell, and fell, falling deeper into the mountain at an incredible speed. realizing the pit was deeper than she thought, she went spread-eagle in the air, slowing her descent. When she could see the ground, she somersaulted to break her fall, landing in a crouching position. Thank goodness nothing was broken. She took in her surroundings. She was... well, she wasn't sure where she was. All she could tell was that she was in some kind of underground flower field. How grass and flowers could grow down here without sunlight was beyond her, but she didn't dwell on it for more than a couple seconds before chalking it up to evolution or magic.

At that moment, she sensed movement from the ground. Quickly and carefully, she hid in the shadows, her dark sweater helping her blend in as she crouched down. Focusing on the spot of movement, she watched as a fully-grown flower popped up and shook off some of the dirt on its petals. "How- wait. I thought I heard something down here?" the flower said, turning this way and that as... he? looked around. "Hello? Anybody there? Hello~?"

To say that Wren wasn't expecting a talking flower to greet her down here was an understatement. However, her surprise didn't overpower her caution. She knew that even cute things could be dangerous. Who's to say that this flower's outward appearance didn't mask evil intent?

* * *

(Flowey's POV)

Flowey knew he was being watched, but where was the watcher?

The sound of something yelling "GERONIMO!!" had prompted him to see if another human had fallen in. But when he poked his petal-covered head through the soil, he couldn't see anyone. The grass wasn't very tall, and daffodils didn't grow very tall either, so where was the human hiding?

Then he felt it, the eyes upon him, and he turned to face the human. "Howdy!" he greeted, doing a very good job of hiding how ticked off he was that the human had been able to hide from him. "I know you're there. Why not come out and make a new friend, huh?" He threw in a cute smile and wink for good measure. After tricking so many humans, he had his act down to an art.

The first thing he saw was a pair of glittering blue eyes focused on him, low to the ground. At first he wasn't sure the creature was human. After all, how could a human get that low to the ground and only show their eyes. He refused to be intimidated, though.

Then a head emerged from the shadows, golden hair spilling from a huge ponytail. Those glittering blue eyes were set in a pale face, paler than that other human kid's. This girl's expression was calm, neutral, calculating even. Either she was deciding whether to trust him or not, or whether to kill him or not. He remained unfazed. "That's much better!" he said with an adorable smile. "You're new here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a friend of mine," she said, and he was a bit surprised by the sound of her voice. It was somewhere between the sweet chirping of a bird and the tinkling of bells. Beautiful. His smile faded for a second in awe before he collected himself. "Maybe you've seen her? Blue sweater with purple stripes. Usually wears a flat expression, brown chin-length hair."

"Oh, yeah, I saw her," Flowey replied, not sure why he was telling the truth. "I'd take you to her, but I can't really leave the soil. But anyway, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Who might you be?"

"Name's Wren," the girl replied, her glittery eyes still hard as diamonds. "The Song Bird."

"Great to meet cha! Now, I know you're probably confused, so I might as well show you the ropes around here!" With that, he extracted her soul. However, it didn't look the way he'd expected.

Instead of being red with determination like Frisk's was, this soul was blue, black, and dark purple, surrounded by flames. What did that mean? "See this?" he asked. "This is your soul. It's the culmination of your very being. It starts out weak, but you can strengthen it by absorbing love. I'll gladly share some of mine with you!"

He summoned his usual attack. "See those? Those are 'friendliness pellets'! We monsters give them to each other to share our love. Try to catch as many as you can!"

And that was when the human started cackling.

* * *

(Wren's POV)

Wren couldn't help it. Couldn't Flowey see how obviously FAKE he was being? It was so funny, yet so very  _insulting._ _"Just how stupid do you think I am, weed?"_ she asked, her voice suddenly tinged with something... clearly not human. She reached out for her soul, calling it back into her body, before ducking as the so-called friendliness pellets flew past her. With a dramatic spin, she pinned Flowey under her foot.  _"You better not have hurt Frisk with those, you filthy weed,"_ she said, her voice still as beautiful, but now full of ill intent.  _"Or mine will be the last face you ever see, get me?"_

For a moment, the flower seemed frightened, but then summoned a ring of those pellets to surround her. "Are you crazy or just stupid, kid? Sorry, brat, but it looks like I get the last laugh," he grinned triumphantly. "DIE!"

Wren just grinned back at him, sensing something more benevolent approaching. The next thing the flower knew, a blast of white fire blasted him out of the ground. He flew away, screaming in fright, surprise, and pain. She stifled a giggle.  _Serves him right._ she thought. Then a goat woman in a purple floor-length robe approached her, looking very worried and concerned.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such an innocent youth," she said in a motherly voice. Wren almost laughed at that thought. Her? Innocent? She'd been ready to kill a talking flower. Granted, he was gonna kill her, but still! "Do not fear, young one. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through here everyday to make sure nothing from the surface has fallen through."

"Oh, then you've probably met Frisk by now," Wren perked up. "She didn't come home after the storm let up, so I came to find her."

"Oh, then you are in luck, my child," Toriel smiled. "Frisk is still at my home, enjoying lunch. Come, I shall guide you through the ruins to my home. But first, what might your name be, young one?"

"It's Wren," the girl said, taking an instant liking to the motherly monster. "But everyone calls me Song Bird. It's nice to meet you!"

"It's wonderful to meet you, as well, my child." With that, Toriel extended her hand to The Song Bird and began to lead her away. Wren took one last look back in the direction that Flowey had blasted off in. The moment she and the pouting plant locked eyes, she grinned, and was more than a little pleased to see the wretched weed flinch in horror.

(TO BE CONTINUED!) 


	2. "Puzzles Are Easy When You Have Telekinesis!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puzzles, Froggits, a ghost, and too much sugar!

(Toriel's POV)

Toriel was honestly quite surprised to see a second human had fallen from the surface so soon after Frisk, let alone one who was friends with her. But perhaps she should've expected it. Frisk had mentioned Wren shortly after breakfast, even described her: Long golden hair done up in a ponytail, big blue eyes that glitter with a thousand stars, a sweet smile, and a love of all things sparkly.

Thus, it was no surprised to the former queen that Wren's turtleneck sweater was not only glittery, but had a diamond iron-on over her heart. Even the hair-tie holding those long golden locks was glittery. She glanced back at the child, who was skipping along beside her, her purple boots making less noise than one would've expected. Perhaps she simply knew how to land lightly? Taking a closer look at her face, she saw the distant gaze, as though the child's mind was elsewhere. She hoped the girl was good at focusing. Even if the Ruins were the least dangerous place in the Underground, it wasn't good to zone out when out in the open. As a human, Wren would have to be on her guard until she could befriend the monsters that lived here... hopefully she was as kind a child as Frisk, but strong enough to protect herself.

Finally they came to the first puzzle. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one," Toriel said to Wren. There was a spark of humor in the large blue eyes, and the motherly monster briefly wondered what it was about before continuing. "Allow me to educate you in the operations of the Ruins." She stepped on four of the six buttons on the floor, then threw a switch which unlocked the door that otherwise blocked their path. "The Ruins are filled with puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

"Sounds unnecessarily complicated, but okay," Wren said, tilting her head like a curious bird. "I guess it would make things a bit more fun down here." Her expression was becoming more interested and excited with each second. "Alright, bring on the puzzles!"

Toriel smiled, glad the child wasn't intimidated by all this, then continued to lead the way, the sound of Wren's skipping steps quietly following her. The next puzzle was simple, a series of marked and unmarked switches as they crossed little bridges over canals. Wren was very quick to flip the proper switches, catching up with her with no trouble at all at the end of them. When the last switch was thrown, it lowered a gate that would've blocked their path. Once it was down they continued on.

In the next room, they came to a training dummy. "As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you."

"Like that talking sin against nature did?" Wren asked, and Toriel was surprised by the amount of hostility in the child's voice. Then again, Flowey had tried to kill her. It was only natural.

"Indeed," she agreed. "You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The solution is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict." She gestured to the dummy. "Practice talking to the dummy."

"Okay," Wren said, skipping over to the dummy. Almost as soon as she drew near, the "fight" began.

* * *

(Wren's POV)

She had four options: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. She chose act, and proceeded to say, "Hi! Wonderful day to make a new friend, isn't it?" The smile she wore was as sparkly as she could muster, and Toriel applauded her.

"Very good, my child," she said, and Wren couldn't help but grin. "Come along now, the next room awaits!" With a wave to the training dummy (who she was pretty sure was possessed, as she could feel something staring at her) she skipped after the monster she was starting to think of as "Momster."

"There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel mused. Wren followed after her, but was taken by surprise when she entered a fight with a Froggit.

Choosing ACT again, she said, "You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." The Froggit didn't understand her words, but seemed to be able to tell she was giving a compliment before hopping away. Once it was gone, she hurried to catch up with Toriel. While she wasn't scared of the Ruins or anything in them, she didn't want to get lost.

The next puzzle was a large bridge covered in spikes. "Whoa. Edgy!" she said in appreciation.

"Very much so," Toriel agreed. "This is the puzzle, but...here, take my hand for a moment." Confused, Wren did so, and Toriel proceeded to lead her across in a curving path. When they reached the other side, Toriel continued. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." With that, they continued to go deeper into the ruins. "You have done excellently thus far, my child," she complimented once they got to the next room. "However... I have a difficult request to ask of you."

"Bring it on." Wren replied without missing a beat.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself," the goat-woman elaborated. "Forgive me for this." And without another word, she hurried off and was soon out of sight. Not one to give up or back down easily, Wren did as requested, skipping down the length of the room while whistling Fallout Boy's "Irresistible" as she went. She'd barely finished the first verse when she skipped up to a pillar that seemed a bit out of place. Sensing the benevolent presence behind it, she stopped.

"I know you're there." was all she needed to say before Toriel came out of hiding. "Greetings, my child," she said, an apologetic look on her furry face. "Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me."

"Oh, so this was a trust exercise?" Wren asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, my child," Toriel confirmed. "However there was an important reason for this exercise... to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must be alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself."

"Okay," Wren said with a shrug. Honestly, she was going to explore like crazy as soon as she had a moment alone.

"I have an idea," Toriel said, brightening up a bit. "I will give you a cell phone! If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"

"You got it, Miss Toriel," Wren replied, a hand over the diamond on her turtleneck before giving a slight bow.

"Oh, no need for such formal behavior," the woman dismissed with a giggle before handing over the cell phone. "Just be yourself, my child." And with that, she was gone.

...

"You may not like who I really am," Wren said quietly, feeling a bit insecure. Her true self could be so cold. "And I can't risk that." Shaking the dark thoughts out of her head, she skipped forward, singing now that she believed herself to be all alone.

She didn't get further than the entrance to the next room when her new phone rang.  _RING..._ Quickly she answered it. "Y'ello?"

"Hello? This is Toriel..." the mama goat replied. "You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?"

"Yes, M- Miss Toriel," Wren stammered. She'd almost slipped up and called her MOM!! With that, the call ended with a click. Proceeding onward, Wren began to sing again as she skipped past another Froggit and took a left turn, entering a room with a bowl of candy on a short pedistal. The plaque beneath it simply said "TAKE ONE," which, of course, she disregarded in favor of taking it all and cramming every last piece into the many, many pockets hidden throughout her sweater. With a mischievious giggle worthy of a true imp, she left the room, singing the second verse of the song as she crunched playfully through a patch of leaves. She encountered another Froggit, complimented its eyes, then continued on her way. She soon reached another puzzle that featured a wall of spikes blocking the exit, a jagged, heavy-looking rock, and a button in the floor. Quickly deducing their purpose, she began to move forward when her phone rang again.

"Hello? This is Toriel," Of course. Who else would it be? "For no reason in particular, which do you prefer... cinnamon, or butterscotch? ... Wait, don't tell me. Is it butterscotch?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" Wren asked with a surprised smile... but she had a feeling Frisk had told her.

"Hee hee hee! I had a feeling!" the woman responded.  _Sure, ya did..._ "When humans fall down here, strangely... I... I often feel like I already know them. Truthfully, when I first saw you, I felt... like I was seeing an old friend for the first time. Strange, is it not?"

"I'll say," Wren replied. "Usually, I'm the one getting the weird sense of  _deja-vu_."

"That is strange indeed," Toriel agreed. "Well, thank you for your selection." With that, she hung up. Wren didn't get more than five steps before Toriel called back. "You do not dislike cinnamon, do you?" she asked this time. "I know what your preference is, but... would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

"As long as we're not doing the Cinnamon Challenge, I like it just fine," Wren replied, knowing she'd need to explain that later.

"Right, right, I understand." Toriel assured her. "Thank you for being patient, by the way." She hung up again.

"Who ever said I was being patient?" Wren asked the empty air. With that, she turned her gaze to the puzzle at hand. Raising one hand, she called forth powers that she dared not show anyone else, and purple flames engulfed her right hand as well as the rock. Nothing burned, but the rock was moved forward to rest upon the button, lowering the wall of spikes. The obstacle overcome, she proceeded onward. A whimsum meekly approached her, and out of compassion for the clearly shy creature, she spared it. Her phone rang one more.

"Hello? You do not have any allergies, do you?" Toriel asked.

"Only to mercury, moonstone, and Unicorn hair," Wren replied. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Goat Mom assured her, clearly fibbing. "No reason at all." She hung up again.

Wren just sighed. "You worry too much, Goat Mom." With that, she saved Toriel's number as "GOAT MOM," then proceeded to the next room. It was pretty empty, save for another Whimsum (whom she also spared), so she decided to call Toriel.

"This is Toriel..." Goat Mom replied.

"Hi, Mom!" was Wren's uncensored reply. Hey, it'd been a long time since she'd had a mom, same with Frisk. Toriel made a wonderful mom, so if she wanted to call Toriel her mom, she was gonna, dammit!

"Huh?" Toriel replied, sounding surprised. She was probably blushing, too! "Did you just call me... 'Mom'?"

"Yes." Wren replied simply.

"Well, I suppose... would that make you happy, to call me 'Mother'?"

"Very."

"Well, then, call me whatever you like!" Click.

She'd sounded happy, so very happy. Wren couldn't help feeling happy, too! "Okay, onto the next trial!"

The Song Bird found herself in a room with a similar puzzle to the last, but with more rocks and buttons. Once again, she used her telekinesis to move the rocks onto the buttons. The first two moved easily, but the third one protested loudly.

"Hey! Who said you could float me around?" it demanded in a gravelly voice.

"Oh, sorry," Wren said, feeling a bit annoyed that now she had to negotiate with a frickin' rock. "If it's not too much of a bother, would you mind moving over onto that button and staying on it until I cross the bridge?"

"Oh, so you're asking me to move this time?" The rock asked. "Sure thing, pumpkin!" Somehow, the rock slid forward all on its own as Wren hurried to wait at the bridge. As soon as the spikes blocking her path were gone, she skipped across it. Once she was on the other side, she called back, "Okay, you can move back if you want to!"

"Eh, I'm good here."

"Okay. Thank you!"

"No sweat, kiddo!" With a nod, Wren turned and skipped into the next room. All there was was a small table with a wedge of cheese and a sparkly thing. Wren, loving all things glittery, walked up to it immediately and touched it. KNOWING THE MOUSE MIGHT ONE DAY LEAVE ITS HOLE AND GET THE CHEESE... IT FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION. FILE SAVED.

"What the?" Wren wasn't sure what happened, but continued onward, not bothering with the cheese. It looked old, anyway.

In the next room, she came upon a ghost that appeared to be napping in a pile of leaves. "zzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzz... are they gone yet?... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...."

 _This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to be asleep,_ Wren realized.  _Should I move it with force? Eh, might as well._ Thusly entering another fight.

When the ghost, apparently named Napstablook, stood up, Wren gave him a patient smile. "Heh..." he started crying tears that rained toward her soul, but it was easy enough to dodge them. When he was done, he looked to be feeling just a little bit better. Hoping to improve his mood a bit more, Wren decided to tell a joke to cheer him up.

"And the Lord said unto John, 'Come forth and you will receive eternal life.'," she began. "But John came fifth and won a toaster."

"Heh heh..." he looked a little happier now. "Let me try..." Tears rained from his eyes again, but rose up and collected on his head in the shape of a top-hat! "I call it 'dapper blook.' Do you like it...?" 

"Yeah, I wish I could do something like that," Wren said. Technically, she could, but one-uping sounded like a rude thing to do when trying to cheer up a sad ghost.

"Oh, gee..." two tears of joy fell harmlessly from his eyes. "I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around... but today I met somebody nice..."

"Aw, shucks," Wren had the grace to blush. "Thanks, Napstablook. I think you're nice, too."

The ghost blushed, then faded away to let her pass. Wren skipped along, singing "Break my Mind" by Will at DAGames as she purchased a donut from some spiders. The next room held a few more monsters, and of course, she spared them. She might not have been a sweet person, but she was good at hiding that. Just as she was about to leave, her phone rang again. "Hello? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up," Toriel explained. "I was not expecting company when Frisk arrived, nor was I expecting you to follow her into the Ruins. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. you will want to leave room in your pockets for that." Oh, if only she knew how many pockets her turtleneck sweater had... and that they were enchanted with hammer-space!!! Mwahaha! Hearing Toriel hang up, she continued on her way. When she entered the next room, she ended up falling down a hole!

In the secret room, she found a faded red ribbon. "Too dull," she sighed, using a secret passage to get back to the other room. Realizing that the items Toriel mentioned were probably in the secret rooms, she walked into another, only to find Napstablook again. "Hi, Napstablook!" she said with a gentle smile and calm voice.

"I fell down a hole..." he said forlornly. "Now I can't get up... go on without me... wait, ghosts can fly, can't they... oh, well..." once more, he faded away. With a sympathetic smile, Wren went back up to the other room, and located a secret room housing a switch she needed to throw to move forward. After that, there were a few more rooms with switches to throw, plenty of monsters to MERCY, until she finally, FINALLY reached a part of the Ruins that actually looked lived in!

"Oh, dear, that took longer than I thought it would."

That was Toriel's voice! A moment later, said Goat Mom came out from behind a tree. She seemed about to make a phone call, when she spotted Wren. "How did you get here, my child?" she asked, hurrying over to her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Mom, I'm alright," Wren assured her.

"I should not have left you alone for so long," Toriel seemed ashamed of herself. "It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this..."

 Wren perked up at this. "Did I hear you say 'surprise'?" she asked, her eyes glittering with interest.

"Err... well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer," Toriel said a bit awkwardly, realizing she'd slipped up. "Come, young one." With that, she turned and led the young teen to the house beyond the tree. Wren spotted another sparkly thing, and again, she couldn't resist touching it.

(seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS fills you with determination! FILE SAVED)

"... what the hell are these things?" she whispered, before following her new mom inside.


End file.
